Memories
by Ariel Valentine
Summary: I woke up with no memory... The Goddess knows who I am... Who I was... But she hasn't told me. She wants me to remember... And Trent is there to help me... A Doctor TrentxOC fic from the game Harvest Moon.


_What was that…? _I heard a faint noise just off to my right.

_Splash._

_There it was again… Water…? _I forced my eyes open and turned my head. Not far from me was what looked like a spring. _A… Pool of water? But the dripping noise… _Then I felt it. Rain… It was raining. Drizzling really, not enough to soak my clothes through but it was still a fine mist that was slowly soaking my hair and my dirt-crusted clothes. I sat up, holding my throbbing head. _What happened to me? _I wondered as I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. _Where am I…? _I blinked a few times when a sudden terror shot through me. "W- Who am I?" I asked aloud, then jumped at the sound of my own voice. I hadn't meant to speak, but I did anyway.

I sat in thought, trying to figure out what was going on, where I was and more importantly; Who I was. However nothing came to me… My mind was a blank and thinking only made the throbbing in my aching head worse. I crawled over to the water- I didn't trust my shaking legs to hold me upright- and looked into the pool at my reflection. Although startled by the mirror-like qualities of the pool, I didn't look away. There was blood on my forehead that disappeared into my hairline. _That would account for my massive headache…_ I thought as I scooped up some water and washed the dried blood from my face. My long hair seemed dark, although it was so covered with dirt and blood that it was hard to tell for certain. My face, although now mostly clean, was stained with dirt and a hint of blood. I blinked slowly as I ran my fingers up my forehead and winced at the wound on my scalp. It was at least three inches long just above my hairline, and now that my face was clean, I could see a long gash trailing over my left eye. _So that wasn't just blood… _I thought as I gingerly touched the gash. It didn't hurt, not much anyway, but it wasn't exactly comfortable to touch.

I sat back and looked up at the sky towards the light mist of rain. Although the sky was clouded over, I could still see the moon almost clearly through the thick clouds. It was just enough light to at least find my way out of… Where ever I was. I stood and stretched out my sore limbs. I must have been laying here for awhile. _I wonder why no one found me… Could I be in a secluded spot?_

"Where do you think you're going?" I jumped so high that I actually lost my footing and landed hard on my butt again. I looked up at the woman floating on the water and my eyes went wide, my jaw dropping open.

"W- W- Who-"

"I'm the Harvest Goddess of course!" The woman sniffed, flipping her emerald hair over one shoulder before she smiled at me. I blinked a few times, looking at her. What was she talking about? "Don't you know me?"

"U- Um… No…?" I responded dumbly. I didn't know what else to say really. I stared blankly at the woman hovering- not standing, floating in, or anything else but actually _hovering_- over the pond. The 'Harvest Goddess' frowned deeply and floated off of her pond to hover an inch off the ground right in front of me. I scrambled back and up to my feet, ready to bolt if this crazy woman decided to attack.

"I won't hurt you Sayuri," She said. I froze, and blinked.

"Who's Sayuri?" The goddess frowned.

"You don't remember…" Her comment was more to herself than to me, so I said nothing. "This can't be good…"

"Uh…" I was still staring blankly at the Goddess- I was actually starting to believe she was a Goddess since she was still floating- and I was slowly starting to feel tired… And extremely sick. The gash on my head had reopened, I could feel the blood sliding down my cheek and towards my neck. Everything was suddenly going black and the Goddess hovered over to me and grabbed my shoulders, holding me steady.

"Sayuri, I can't believe you don't remember," She was saying, but everything was growing dark again. Now I could hear more voices, and the Goddess's presence was gone from me.

_Remember what?! _I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The next thing I knew was blackness.

*~*~*

I woke up the next morning, groaning loudly. My head was throbbing harder than it was last night, and I felt an incredible urge to lean over the bed I was on and retch. Suddenly my whirling thoughts slowed some and rested on the fact that I was in a _bed._ Not on the cold, hard ground.

"I see you're awake," A soft voice said. I groaned again as I tried to open my eyes and light stabbed at my eyes. "Don't try to open your eyes," The voice soothed. "You've been out for awhile. How are you feeling?"

"M- My head…" I felt hand brush against my forehead and I winced when he neared the gash on my head. Faintly I realized that he wasn't touching my skin directly. _He must have wrapped my head in a bandage…_ I thought sullenly. Was the gash really that bad?

"The cut wasn't that deep," He said, as if reading my mind. "But head wounds tend to bleed a lot." I only nodded, not wanting to say anything. My throat was too dry and it made talking painful. I heard him shuffling around and then him lifting me up and placing a cup to my dry lips. "Drink this," He said soothingly. "It's water. It will help, I can tell you're thirsty."

I opened my mouth and sucked down the water greedily, but he took it away before I was finished. Blindly I groped for the glass but couldn't find it, and risked opening my eyes. He was holding it just out of reach. "I know you want it," He said softly. "But if you drink or eat too much you could get sick. Drink it slowly, alright?" He handed the cup back to me and I nodded, taking only a small sip of water to appease him. I looked up at him and nearly gasped. He was… So handsome. Dark black hair with almost equally dark brown eyes. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale. His eyes were slightly tilted up at the corners, giving him an almost exotic look. "Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly looking worried. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my head, as if he was checking for a fever when my cheeks had visibly flushed.

"I- I'm fine," I managed to choke out.

If I was ever happy that my throat was so dry, it was now. It gave me an excuse for stuttering.

He nodded, his face pulled into a deep frown. "Call me if you need anything," He said gently. I nodded, then bit my lip.

"I don't know your name…" I said, frowning. I hoped he didn't know me so he wouldn't be offended, but then I hoped he did so he could tell me who I was…

He smiled. "Doctor Trent," He said. "Or just Trent." Then he walked out and left me alone in the small room. I looked around, finally taking in my surroundings. I was in a small examination room on one of the empty beds. There were only two in here, and the other was unoccupied so I was alone. I looked around at the stark whiteness of the walls and frowned. I would never understand why doctor offices were always white.

_Wait… Have I been in one before? _I screwed up my face in concentration as I tried to think, but the only thing I could remember was waking up by the pond, and the Goddess calling me Sayuri. _Is that my name…?_ I couldn't remember, but I had to believe it was, since the Goddess had said it.

A few moments later, after I had felt myself drifting off, I felt a cool hand on my forehead and my eyes fluttered open again. "You probably shouldn't sleep yet." Trent was standing over me with a soft smile. "If you have a concussion it might put you into a coma."

"Oh…" I said, blinking. I really didn't want that to happen and possibly lose what little memories I did have, which really only consisted of meeting the Goddess the night before.

"What's your name?" Trent asked after a long pause.

"Sayuri… I think…" I said, frowning sadly.

"You don't remember?" His voice was urgent and I looked up at him grimly, shaking my head.

"I… Don't remember anything…" He was frowning deeply and he made me sit up with my legs swinging over the side of the bed.

He grabbed a small penlight and looked back at me. "I need to see if you have a concussion ok?" I nodded and let him check my pupils for a concussion. He sat back with a frown and shook his head. "You don't have one, so at least it's safe for you to sleep. Most patients with acute amnesia can get their memories back by sleeping, or being in a familiar place. Do you know where you lived? Or your family?" I looked down at my lap, suddenly feeling the urge to cry.

"I… Can't remember anything…" I said truthfully.

"Besides your name…"

"I can't even remember that," I said, sighing sadly. A tear spilled from my eye and landed silently on my hand. "The Goddess told me last night…" When Trent didn't say anything, I looked up at him. His face was grim.

"No one has seen the Goddess in years," He said. "Are you sure?"

"I guess it was her…" I said with a shrug. "That's who she said she was… And I've never seen a human hover over a pond… Heck I've never seen a human _hover." Trent nodded, looking grimmer than I felt. He sighed, and when I started to ask him why he looked so worried, he stood and gently pushed me back onto the bed._

"_Get some rest," He said softly. I looked up into his kind eyes and couldn't refuse. Besides the fact that I was very tired, his gaze was nearly pleading and I just couldn't say no. "I'll check up on you in a bit." I nodded and shut my eyes, listening to him move around the room and finally I heard the door click as he left me alone._

_The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was if I would ever remember who I was before I woke up by the Goddess Pond the night before…_


End file.
